1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that displays various call related and other events on a time line on the display of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal such as a mobile (portable) phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) in accordance with the related art records events such as received, sent and missed calls into a call list, and records events such as received or sent text messages into a message storage file. The related art mobile terminal also records schedule events in a schedule box, and records events such as an alarm and a wake up call in a menu storage file.
However, the related art mobile communication terminal records the various events in a separate manner, so that a user has a difficulty in certifying and managing the various events.